Of Kidnappings and Road Trips
by HeyAssButtImBatman
Summary: Written for the AU prompt: "you just witnessed me steal this car, so I had to take you with me, but you're pretty cute and funny and I think I kinda have a crush on you?" Rated for language.


_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck this is taking too long! Anyone could see me, although it's three in the morning, so no one in this tiny neighborhood should be up anyway. Ugh, damn this stupid old car!_

Sam let loose a stream of obscenities as he fiddled with the lock on the car door. It was one of those old fashioned models that had an actual lock that needed an actual key, and Sam was very good at picking locks. He finally got the door open and slipped into the driver's seat. He pulled out his screwdriver and carefully inserted it into the key slot. He turned it with bated breath for the car to start, sighing with a smile when it did.

He jumped out of the car and ran to the sidewalk, where he had left his backpack. He grabbed it and looked around before getting back into the car. It was more out of habit than anything, because it was three in the morning and no one was outside to see him and _holy shit there's someone staring right at him!_

Sam locked eyes with the man standing across the street. He cursed and pulled out his gun, pointing it at the guy and beckoning him over. The dude looked both ways before crossing the street and standing calmly in front of Sam. Sam felt his heart flutter a little when the guy got up close.

He was a lot shorter than Sam, but then again, Sam was freakishly tall. He had golden hair and golden eyes, a color that Sam had never seen on any other person. He was incredibly cute and was looking up at Sam with a kind of wide-eyed innocence he'd only ever seen on kids. He kept the gun pointed at the man's head and was surprised by the lack of reaction. The guy looked at the gun, then up at Sam. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sam could get his brain to think.

"Get in the car," he ordered, jerking his gun towards the ancient Volkswagen he'd started. The guy obeyed, going around to the other side to get into the passenger seat, rolling a suitcase behind him. Sam stared at him incredulously.

"What?" the guy asked defensively, seeing Sam's look. "I get motion sickness if I sit in the backseat." Sam just scoffed and got in the car.

"You're gonna have to come with me," Sam said, "unless you want me to kill you."

"I figured as much," said the guy. He looked out of the window as Sam drove, humming to himself. After about ten minutes of silence, he turned to Sam suddenly. "What's your name?"

"I'm not going to tell you my name," Sam answered. "You just saw me steal a car and now I'm kidnapping you. I'm not stupid."

"My name's Gabriel Novak," he continued. "And since you won't tell me your name, I'm gonna call you Moose."

"Moose?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Yeah, because you're tall and shaggy like a moose."

"Whatever, man."

Gabriel settled back into his seat, watching Sam with curious eyes. Sam fidgeted under his stare, tightening his hands on the steering wheel and keeping his gaze resolutely fixed on the road.

"What do you think bugs think about?" Gabriel asked.

"W-what?" Sam was stunned by the randomness of the question at first.

"Bugs," Gabriel repeated. "Y'know, the creepy little shits that fly around and serve no purpose?"

Sam laughed at Gabriel's description. "Yeah, I know what bugs are. How am I supposed to know what they think?"

"I was just asking your opinion. If bugs actually do have thoughts, I'd imagine it would go something like 'Must constantly bite Gabriel, must land on all of his food and no one else's, must lay eggs on his door handle and not a more suitable place like a Goddamn tree.'"

Sam was laughing harder than before by the time Gabriel was done and the shorter man grinned at his reaction.

"I take it you don't like bugs," he chuckled when his laughing fit had subsided.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Gabriel asked sarcastically. He fiddled with the radio for a moment before settling on a Beatles CD and turning the volume up. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, mouthing the words to the song that was playing and Sam was shocked at how calm he appeared, how at ease.

"Ya know," he said, "you look pretty comfortable considering that I just kidnapped you by aiming a gun at your head."

"It's not like I'm in any danger," Gabriel said without opening his eyes.

"And how would you know?" Sam asked hotly, offended for reasons that went beyond him.

"Because you aren't the type to kill, I can tell. You just needed a ride and I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all. You aren't a killer, kiddo."

Sam was quiet as he thought about what Gabriel had said. He was surprised at how sure Gabriel was in Sam's moral code, but he chose to address the other thing that had popped up.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty-five," Gabriel responded.

"Don't call me kiddo, I'm only two years younger than you."

"Whatever floats your boat, Gigantor." He smiled up at Sam and Sam swore he felt his heart stutter a little. _Oh, great,_ he thought. _Now I have a crush on the guy I just kidnapped. It's like Stockholm Syndrome, but in reverse._

He turned his attention back to the road, humming along to the music when Hey Jude began playing. Gabriel started to sing and Sam was enthralled. Gabriel had an amazing voice. After another hour of driving on an almost empty highway, Gabriel had fallen asleep. Sam studied him closely, looking at the road only long enough to ensure they didn't crash.

Gabriel looked adorable when he was asleep. His hair fell into his eyes and Sam desperately wanted to brush it back. He restrained himself, though, focusing on the road and the steadily increasing number of cars entering the highway.

Gabriel woke up sometime around ten, stretching and pushing his hair back with his hand.

"Morning," he said blearily. Sam just grunted in reply. Gabriel looked curiously at him and his eyebrows shot up. "Wow, kiddo, you don't look too good. When was the last time you slept?"

Sam just shrugged and rubbed furiously at his eyes, trying to keep himself awake. Gabriel frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Pull over," he said.

"What?"

"Pull over or I'll pee on you."

Sam groaned but acquiesced. Gabriel got out of the car and stomped around to the other side of the car, where he opened the door and pulled Sam out. He plopped down in the driver's seat and motioned for Sam to take the other seat. Sam stared at him suspiciously but was too tired to care. Even if Gabriel turned him in to the cops, at least he'd have a bed in jail.

He slid into the seat and leaned his head against the window, watching for a moment as Gabriel merged back into the traffic and continued on. Sam let his eyes close and drifted off to sleep.

It was dark when he next opened his eyes. He looked around in confusion as he sat up, rubbing his face with one hand. Gabriel was still driving, only they were no longer on the highway.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Gabriel said without taking his eyes off of the road.

"It's not morning," Sam pointed out. Gabriel shrugged. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Just past eight. You must have been exhausted, huh?"

Sam didn't reply, instead choosing to look out the window. He couldn't believe himself! How stupid can he be? It was bad enough that he had let himself start to like Gabriel, but letting him drive and then going to sleep after he had kidnapped him? It was a mistake even a five-year-old wouldn't have made.

He hardly noticed where Gabriel was taking them, only drawing out of his stupor when the car pulled into a parking space outside of a cheap motel. He watched warily as Gabriel pulled a credit card out of his wallet and went inside, leaving the wallet on the seat. Sam was completely baffled with him at this point. Gabriel obviously had a lot of faith in Sam, which Sam couldn't understand. And what confused him even more was that Sam found himself trusting Gabriel to not turn him in.

He fingered the barrel of his gun as he waited for Gabriel to come back, careful to keep it out of sight in case someone decided to walk by. Only a few minutes later, Gabriel exited the motel office and walked over to the room directly in front of the car. He stuck the key into the lock and motioned for Sam to join him as he went inside. Sam grabbed his stuff and Gabriel's and followed him into the motel room.

The room was tiny, nothing but two beds, a TV and a bathroom, but it would be fine for one night. He dropped his stuff next to the bed closest to the door and tossed Gabriel's suitcase on the bed next to his. He couldn't see Gabriel anywhere, but the bathroom door was closed and the light on, so he assumed that that was where he was.

Sam wasn't tired yet, having just woken up from a ten hour nap, so he settled himself onto his bed and turned on the TV, flicking through the channels. A minute later he heard the shower start up in the bathroom. He finally settled on a Mission: Impossible movie and leaned his head against the headboard. He wasn't really watching, but he didn't want to just sit there staring at nothing.

"Hey, Moose?" Gabriel called from the bathroom after the shower had been turned off. "Could you grab me some clothes from my bag?"

Sam rolled his eyes but went to Gabriel's suitcase and grabbed a pair of boxers, sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He passed them to Gabriel through a crack in the door and went back to his bed. Gabriel came out a minute later, only he was not wearing pants. The sweatshirt was huge on him and made him look even tinier than he already was, coming way past his hands and halfway down his thighs.

He chucked the sweatpants in the general direction of his suitcase and flopped down on the bed, pulling out his phone. He dialed in a number and waited.

"Delivery, please," he said when the other person picked up. "Um, no thanks. Can I just have one large cheese, one large pepperoni and a red kettle cookie? The Violet Nights motel, room fourteen. Thanks." He hung up the phone and turned onto his side, grinning at Sam. "I hope you like pizza."

"Um, yeah," Sam said. He tried to keep his eyes firmly on Gabriel's gold ones and was extremely proud of himself when he was able to. "Why, though?"

Gabriel tilted his head to the side. "Why do you like pizza? I don't know, Sasquatch."

"No, why did you order pizza and pay for the motel and not turn me in to the cops?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I don't know. You don't seem like a bad kid, and besides, you gave me a ride so the least I could do was pay for the pizza and the motel room."

"What do you mean, I gave you a ride? I kidnapped you."

Gabriel snorted. "Right. Let me ask you a question. Did you never stop to wonder why I was out for a walk at three am with a suitcase full of clothes with me?"

Now that Gabriel pointed it out, he noticed for the first time that Gabriel seemed to be running away.

"What are you running from?" he asked.

"My dick brothers," Gabriel answered.

"What happened?"

Gabriel's eyes grew sad and distant and he looked down at his hands. "Michael and Lucifer, my two eldest brothers, started fighting a while ago. It wasn't bad at first, just bickering over stupid things. Then it started getting physical and Raphael, my immediate older brother, had to start patching up injuries. It got even worse, to the point where we had to start going to the hospital." His voice dropped down to a whisper. "And yesterday, Michael almost killed Lucifer."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Luci was being a dick, as usual, but then he brought me into it. He asked me which one of them I loved more, a totally stupid question, and of course I couldn't answer." Gabriel laughed bitterly. "So I told him I loved Raph the most, just to piss him off. I didn't know he was drunk, or I wouldn't have said anything, but he got really mad. He always carries a Swiss Army knife and didn't think he would…"

His voice trailed off and he swallowed.

"What did he do?" Sam asked gently. Gabriel wordlessly lifted up his shirt and Sam couldn't help the small gasp that escaped his mouth. Running diagonally across Gabriel's abdomen was a a huge gash. It started at his left shoulder and ended at his right hip. There were tiny stitches keeping the wound closed and the skin around it was red and inflamed.

"Michael was furious when he found me," Gabriel continued softly. "The cut isn't deep, but it bled a lot. He had Raph take me to the hospital, and when I got back home, they were fighting again, only this time it was so much worse than any of their other fights. Michael pushed Luci out of a window and he almost died, but he managed to grab onto the windowsill and climb down. He left yesterday night, and so did I."

Sam could see tears glistening in Gabriel's eyes, so he got up and sat down next to him on the bed. He wrapped him up in a tight hug, careful of his injury and kissed the top of his head.

"Your brothers are douchebags," he said, and smiled when Gabriel chuckled.

"Yeah, they are," Gabriel agreed. "But I still love them."

Sam didn't say anything more, just continued holding him. They stayed like that until the pizza arrived, and they spent the rest of the night eating pizza and talking. It was nice, Sam decided. Gabriel was fun to be around. They went to bed around one in the morning, though Sam wasn't tired.

He lay on the bed, watching Gabriel in the darkness. Gabriel was sleeping on his stomach, one arm hanging over the edge of the bed. Sam frowned when he thought of everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. He had stolen a car, kidnapped a man, found out that the man actually wanted to be kidnapped and then eaten pizza with him. It was definitely the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him.

He eventually fell asleep, waking up after a few hours. Gabriel was still asleep despite the fact that it was already noon. Sam stretched and got up, grabbing some clothes from his bag and heading to the bathroom. After his shower, he was surprised to see Gabriel still asleep. He walked over to his bed, drying his wet hair with a towel, and nudged Gabriel's arm with his leg.

"Gabriel, wake up," he said. Gabriel grunted and cracked open one eye. He peered up at Sam with an expression of annoyance on his face.

"It's too early," he mumbled.

"Gabe, it's one in the afternoon. You've been asleep for twelve hours."

Muttering under his breath, Gabriel pulled himself up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked and looked around, still looking half asleep. At Sam's insistence, he pulled on a pair of jeans and packed up his stuff. They threw their bags into the trunk of the car and left, after paying for the room.

"So, where are we headed?" Gabriel asked, the lollipop in his mouth muffling his words a little. He was much more cheerful after he had some sugar in his system, Sam found out.

"I was heading towards Kansas," Sam answered. Gabriel wrinkled his nose and Sam had to stop himself from squealing from the cuteness.

"What's in Kansas?"

"My brother, Dean. I need a place to stay until I can finish college."

"Actually, Kansas works," Gabriel mused. "I have a cousin down there named Castiel."

"Castiel? Castiel Novak?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He's dating my brother." Gabriel's mouth dropped open.

"He's dating your brother?" he repeated, and Sam briefly wondered if Gabriel was homophobic. "Why didn't he tell me? He always tells me everything! This will not stand! I'm gonna kick his ass when we get to your brother's house."

Sam laughed and imagined tiny Gabriel trying to beat up Castiel. Gabriel beamed up at him and put in another CD.

"Sam," Sam said after a few songs.

"Hmm?"

"My name is Sam Winchester."

"Nice to meet you, Sam."


End file.
